


The Fractal Geometry of Self

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要跪在Steve面前比什么都容易，又比什么都要复杂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fractal Geometry of Self

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fractal Geometry of Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160666) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



事情看起来是这样：Bucky和女孩子们约会，那些漂亮的sub女孩们，一头长发，望着他的样子仿佛他就是一切；Bucky会在接吻时握紧她们的手腕，说她们表现得棒极了。

但他总是在能够留下足够的淤青前就送她们回家，并几乎不和同一个人出去约会第二次；每隔一段时间，当Bucky觉得自己撑不下去，他就会喝得醉醺醺地跑去酒吧最深处，去那些灯光昏暗的地方；有男人们在那儿，愿意把他绑起来操他的嘴，操到他呼吸困难，还非要他说出“谢谢你”之类的话。

那样的夜里，Steve就总是在一旁看着回家的Bucky，看着他泛红的手腕，看着他的嘴；不管别人怎么想，Bucky知道，Steve是个dom。但要跪在Steve跟前就得面对太多东西了，太多，多得无法在隔天早晨就抛之脑后。

事实其实是这样：Bucky从很早之前就已经学会忽视体内躁动的渴求。

——

Steve并非唯一一个在入伍登记表上作假的人。Bucky在自己的表格上草草写了个D，努力忍耐递交时的紧张。

而区别就在于：没有人怀疑Bucky，干脆地给他盖章通过。

——

珍珠港事件后，政府开始招收sub参军。Sub们被编入统一的队伍，军衔最高也就是下士；其实和以前也没什么两样，走个流程而已。

Bucky不是去走流程的。他天生就是个狙击手。等他回纽约，已经被提升为中士了。

和Steve共度的最后一夜，那家伙还想方设法企图入伍。Bucky把女孩子们送到家，自己回去那个空荡荡的公寓；他慢慢地、熟练地抚慰自己，一手抓住床头板，假装后方有人狠狠按着自己的腰。

——

如果一个军营里都是dom而没有sub，总归会有人搞点小动作。大家心知肚明又视若无睹，毕竟，这有什么好大惊小怪的呢。

Bucky也会和队友们出去找乐子，偶尔他会拒绝，对方就会不悦起来——“装什么清高，Barnes？”——但最终他们还是放开他，只会在背后抱怨一两声。

只有一次，有一个人说：“是怕自己玩得太入迷吗？”结果Bucky差点大笑，然后给了那人一拳，重重打在对方屁股上。

那人的同伴不得不把他从泥地里拽起来，Bucky却不得不看往别处。他也渴望这样。那一瞬间，他恨不得自己就是那个摔得满嘴血的家伙。

——

HYDRA俘虏了Bucky所在的小队，他们被关在笼子里与动物无异——然后HYDRA把他们一个接一个地拖出去，没人活着回来。

轮到Bucky时，他们将他绑在实验台上浑身扎满针头，清澈的液体流进他的血管。他视野模糊，嘴里塞满了棉花，干涩痛苦。他反复背诵姓名，军衔，编号；其他话则一个字都不肯吐露。HYDRA的人气坏了，刑讯他，但Bucky早就领教过疼痛的滋味：不过如此。

最终，他们发现他是个sub。他的世界颠覆了。

——

有人在解开他身上的束缚；那个人高大健壮，声音却和Steve一模一样。Bucky觉得自己是在做梦，觉得可以稍微贪心一下子，亲吻他，亲吻这个有着Steve的脸和声音的dom。

可那个dom居然回应了，他的手按在Bucky后颈，温暖，令人安心。他说：“Bucky，是我。”

“Steve。”Bucky小声说完，忽然就醒了；这是Steve，他吻的是Steve，他身体好痛，囚禁他们的工厂也已经着火了。

“快走。”Steve说。Bucky跟着他，Bucky愿意跟他到天涯海角。

——

Steve把他推进帐篷里，叫他在小床上坐好。“那么，”Steve有点脸红，“刚才的事——”

他想Steve是要拒绝他，打算列出一大堆理由证明这是件坏事；Bucky又痛，又疲惫，刚刚死里逃生，脑子里只能想着：Steve回应了他的吻。

所以他从小床上下来，沾满泥污的膝盖砸在地上，他双臂环住Steve的腿。“别，”他说，“别那样。”

Steve很小心翼翼地伸手抚摸Bucky的头顶。“你从来不想做我的sub，Buck。”他柔声说。

Bucky贴着Steve大腿，轻笑出声。那才不是真的，他太想了，比什么都要想，他早就焚心似火。他回味Steve嘴唇的感触，回味Steve搂着他后颈的手。

“我想，”他说，在千言万语中只能挤出这一句话，“求你。”

Steve叹息，Steve的手指穿进Bucky的发间，暖意减轻了Bucky身上的痛，消弭了他的窒息。

——

他们第一次做爱手头什么也没有，没有绳子，或者说就算有也没地方捆绑固定。Steve将Bucky压在小床上，一手把他两只手腕都抓着按在头顶，整个过程中都谨慎地不在容易被人看见的地方留下痕迹。

Bucky还穿着内裤就硬了，但那还不够，尽管有Steve的性器顶在腰上，有Steve的牙齿在啃咬皮肤；接着Steve的另一只手扼住Bucky的喉咙，慢慢收紧，让他的呼吸变成断断续续的喘息；他到达高潮，射精。

事后Steve把Bucky扶起来，让他躺在大腿上揉着他的喉咙，表情好后悔似地。“对不起，”他说，“不是故意要弄伤你的。”

Bucky想笑，不过他只是咳了两声，说：“没事。”

他只想告诉Steve：再用力点，下一次。

——

Bucky不算一个好sub。他走路时腰挺得太直，讲话喉咙又太响；他想要的东西也太多了。他不该有什么想法的：理应由他的dom——由Steve——来照管一切。

他努力克制着，可只要和Steve在一起时，各种各样的想法就堵在胸口。他想催促Steve，告诉他“对我动手啊”，想看着自己的血滴到地上。他想被Steve弄疼，弄得满身淤青——他想在Steve的手下崩溃，破碎。

这一切，他都无从开口。他不知道要怎么说，要怎么告诉Steve：我明白，是你让我活到现在。

——

有天晚上Gabe说，“嗨，Barnes，”他们正轮换放哨，“其实也没什么关系啦，如果你和队长是——”Gabe不自在地点头，“——是那个。”

Bucky僵住了。“如果。”他说。

“嗨，我们都是当兵的，”Gabe把来复枪扛到肩上，“周围又没有sub——我理解你们。”

“事情……”Bucky命令自己慢慢地用鼻子呼吸，“事情不是那样。”

“好吧。”Gabe轻松地回答，朝营地走去。Bucky一动不动地站在树边，揉着手腕眺望远方。

——

要跪在Steve面前，轻而易举。但除此以外，又比什么都要复杂。

Steve在清扫一个HYDRA基地时中枪。Bucky明知他有血清，却无法平静地面对倒在地上、脸色苍白还流着血的Steve。当天晚上Steve就恢复得差不多了，弹孔成为一块浅粉色的皮肤组织，Bucky仍然颤抖不停。

“诶，”Steve说，“你还好吗？”

Bucky坐在地上，挤进Steve腿间。“让我来。”他说着，声音意外地沙哑。他双手抚摸Steve的大腿，望向对方的眼睛。

Steve把手覆在他的手背上，凝视他。“Bucky，”他开口，“你不必——”

Bucky一下子退回去。“好的，好的，”他说着别开头，“对不起，我还以为——”

“不，”Steve飞快地打断，“我不是那个意思——我没有——”他叹息了，“我只希望知道，那是你发自内心的想法。”

“是真的。”Bucky的嗓音还很沙哑，他把脸贴在Steve的腿间，感觉那个器官在脸颊下变硬了。

然后Steve就温和地说：“好吧。”

Bucky迅速解开Steve的皮带，立刻就把Steve的阴茎含进嘴里。他舔舐了头部然后逐渐往里吞，呼吸只能靠鼻子了。Steve的手来到他的脑袋上，抓住他的头发，Bucky有点想笑，他一边吸吮一边迎合那只手。

Steve另一只手抓住床沿，仿佛是在克制着不要挺腰。Bucky呜咽着，鼓励他，激得Steve还是没忍住，不断往上顶。

等Steve射了，Bucky就全咽下去，舔着嘴唇品尝那苦涩的味道，再把Steve的裤子整理好。

“Bucky，”Steve说，粗重地，向他伸手，“真好，你真好。”他亲吻Bucky，亲吻他刚刚吸吮过阴茎的嘴唇；他的吻让Bucky有一种自己被需要着，被渴望着的错觉。

——

他们在一辆火车上，Steve说：“抓紧。”

Bucky拼命想抓紧，却失败了。

——

冬兵的存在意义就是执行命令。这是他全部的认知。

——

他做得好，他的dom就会让他跪下，摸他的头发，手掌温暖地揉捏他的后颈。如果他做得好，他的dom就允许他自慰，一边把手伸进他的裤子里，直到他双腿发软喘个不停才掌掴他，让他高潮。

失败时他的dom就不碰他了。有人会把他冰起来，不让任何人碰他。

——

桥上的那个男人叫他Bucky。他很想跪到地上，用哆嗦的手指触碰那个男人，并被他爱抚。

结果他们只是互殴；男人向他挥拳，冬兵让拳头落在身上，留下伤痕。男人打得很重，好像他很了解冬兵的身体，了解他的极限。他把冬兵逼得无路可退，冬兵几乎要沉沦在这样的感觉里了。

几乎，几乎就是满足的极致。

——

男人告诉他：“你是我的朋友。”

男人告诉他：“我不会和你打。”

男人没有给他任何指令，那恰恰是最致命的一点：只要男人开口，他就愿意跟他到天涯海角。

——

他把他从河里拖出来。两人被水浸透。他考虑要不要给男人做口对口呼吸，把空气吹进他的肺里；不过男人已经开始咳嗽，胸口也起伏了。于是冬兵知道他没有生命危险。他把男人放在河岸边，自己跪在泥地里等待对方开口，等待他说出一句话，或者伸出一只手，无论什么都好。

他什么也没等到。最终站起来时，衣服已经硬梆梆地贴在身上了。

他知道自己还有事要先去做。

——

他的dom说：“住手。”但他不听，他停不下来。他扭断对方的脖子。这么做的时候，手一点也没有发抖。

（他的dom长得和那个男人很像，却从未流露出那样的脆弱。）

——

Smithsonian博物馆里，显示那个男人的名字叫Steve。博物馆里记载着，接受血清之前，人人都以为Steve是个sub，他太瘦弱太矮小根本不象dom的样子——那不可能，他还记得自己看着Steve的双手，虽然纤细却很稳健；他记得自己曾那样地渴望那双手能够拥抱住自己，仿佛穿透身体直达肺部和心脏的拥抱，让呼吸都变得火热，变得急促。

他曾渴望Steve的抚摸，出于本能的渴望。但不行。那个年代，男人和男人不该是那种关系，不该臣服于同性。也许他从出生起就是个错误，他能做的只有让错误离Steve远一点，再远一点。

他做得很好，直到美国队长出现。高大，美好，任何事在他身上都不会是个错误。

Smithsonian博物馆告诉他，从越南战争时起，sub们就被编入常规部队，不再按属性遭到特殊对待了。他深呼吸，额头靠在墙上的Steve照片上。

没有人喝止他。

——

他去找Steve。他敲他家的门，当Steve出现，他就跪到地上双手抱住他的腿。他把脸贴紧Steve的大腿肌肉，等待着。

“Bucky。”Steve说，声音不稳，“我知道他们对你干了什么。你不用这样。”

他抬头。“我知道。”嘴里这么说，他还是抱着不动。

“我无法成为你的美国队长，”Steve说着，很疲倦，“我尽力了但不行。”

“我想要的——”Bucky清清嗓子，重新开口：“我想要的是你。只是你。”

Steve手放在他的头发上，Steve惊讶地，不敢置信地，充满喜悦地反复呢喃着“Bucky”，听起来那就是他的一切，他的全部，他最重要的东西。

（Steve的手好温暖，让他安心。Bucky想，也许他真的可以重生。）


End file.
